This is a request for partial funding of the 1997 Annual Meeting of the Oxygen Society to be held on November 20-24 at the Sheraton Palace in San Francisco, CA. Funds are requested to support the travel, lodging and registration fees of invited speakers so that funds from The Oxygen Society operating budget and annual meeting income can be directed toward supporting the travel and participating of students, fellows and young investigators. There will be an optional workshop on Quantitative Methods for Determination of Hydroxyl Radical, Oxidation of Biological Molecules, and Antioxidants the day before the official start of the meeting. The optional workshop will provide lectures by experts in the various techniques and practical demonstrations. The body of the meeting will provide lectures by experts in the various techniques and practical demonstrations. The body of the meeting will continue for four days, with four invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions on conceptually different topics having an invited speaker lead off as well as chair each of the two parallel afternoon sessions. Additional oral communications will be delivered in the afternoon sessions which are selected from abstracts submitted at large. Thus, the four-day meeting will consist of 24 oral presentations from invited speakers and 24 oral presentations selected from submitted abstracts. From 7:30 to 9:00 am, the Sunrise Free Radical School will be held each day of the four-day meeting. Different established senior scientists will speak on fundamental aspects of Free Radical Biology and Chemistry to an audience consisting of students, fellows and new investigators in the field. The topics to be addressed by the invited speakers will extend to a broad ranges of research endeavors due to the diverse roles which reactive species play in biology and pathogenesis of disease. These areas of investigation to be addressed have impact on basic cellular metabolism, environmental toxicology, cardiopulmonary diseases, cerebrovascular diseases, and musculo-skeletal diseases. These areas of investigation are also providing insight into mechanisms of carcinogenesis and novel therapeutic advances for this and other pathogenic processes. This conferences provides a forum for exchanges of the most recent basic and applied research focused on free radical biology and chemistry and an opportunity for the establishment of new collaborative arrangements in an increasingly significant and clinically relevant field.